Green Saber Saga
'''Green Saber Saga '''is the third Episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force . Plot After figuring out her parents were the Original Mystic Force Team Jessica decided to find answers about their Legacy but that was hold When a Sword Demon challenges John to a Duel at the Beach when he was getting Beaten Up Charisse and the Team came to help him. Story At her house Jessica is sitting at the kitchen table shocked by this as she looks at her mom and dad. "So you and mom were the original mystic rangers?" Jessica asked as she looks at them. They nod at her and Jamie. "We were the best team we defeated the original villians and restored peace, but it looks like they've returned and are more powerful then ever," Nick says as he looks at Jessica. She looks at him. "Don't worry father I'll be fine I've got my friends by my side and you and mom and Jamie," Jessica says as she looks at Nick and Maddie. "Um are you sure you want to do this Ranger thing." Maddie says as she looks at her. "I'm sure Mom i want to beat this kind of new Evil like You and Dad did." Jessica says as she looks at Maddie. As Jessica went upstairs to do some homework Nick and Maddie looks worried about Jessica. "Mom, Dad is something wrong about Jess becoming The new Red ranger and Team Leader." Jamie says as she looks at Them. Nick looks at Jamie "Yeah there is something wrong years ago when me and your mother were about your and Jessica's Age we became the Mystic Rangers and we battle a warrior named Koragg The Knight wolf who never got to destroy us cause he always wins with Honor," Nick says as he looks at Jamie. Jamie looks at her father in confusion. "What are you talking about Dad." Jamie says as she looks at Nick. "I'm talking about the day I found my birth parents when I was a ranger and my dad was scared I might get hurt When I'm battling the evil." Nick says as he looks at Jamie. Jamie looks at him. "So your worry that Jessica might get hurt but Dad listen you need to trust Jessica now she's a ranger since the Red Phoenix MagiStaff chose her you need to be a father who trusted your Kids including Jess and Me." Jamie Says as she looks at her father as She touch his hand. As Jamie get up and went upstairs to check on her sister. Meanwhile, in the Underworld A mysterious Knight was looking at the new Mystic Rangers team as he vows to fight the daughter of the original Red and Blue Mystic rangers As he summons a sealed to get to the surface. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Mystic Force! Pushing evil with all our might Together, Mystic Force! Never give up without a fight together, Mystic Force Mystic Rangers into Danger! Go go Power rangers! Go go power rangers ! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Magical Source! Watching all that day or night togethe, Mystic Force! Mystic Rangers into danger! go go power rangers! go go power rangers! Go! Mystic Force! Go! Go! Power Rangers Mystic Force! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Mystic Force! Episode 3: Green Saber Saga At the University, John and Charisse Went to see Jessica at her locker as she sortin her thing. "Hey Jess." John says as he looks at her. "Hi guys." Jessica says as she greets her friend. "So how did it go with your mom and dad Jess." Charisse says as she looks at her " Um it was good my Parents were acting Normal weird yesterday after our talk I wonder why." Jessica says with a curious face. As the bell rings the rangers head to class. As John went to gym class for fencing she use his skills from ranger duties he beats his appointment after that he met the others in the Study hall doing some school work. "Hey guys." John says as he greets his friends. "Hey John how was gym class." Alice says as she looks at him. He looks at his friends "It was good Alice I was very good at fencing today." John says as he looks at them. "Whoa that must be awsone how you use your Ranger skills in Fencing." T.J. Says as he looks at John. "Yeah John your so amazing with your moves then Xander did, Please don't tell him I said that." Jessica says as he looks at the others. Then They're Morphers ting sensing there's an evil force in the city so they rush to get there. In the city the Rangers went to the area and doesn't see anything until they did. "It's finally good to see you new Mystic Rangers." The mysterious Figure says as he looks st the new team. "Who do you think you are." Alice says as he dem who he is. "I am Koragg the knight wolf I have returned to battle you daughter of the Red and Blue ranger and your team." Koragg says as he looks at Jessica and her friends. "That's the knight who battled my parents years ago." Jessica says as she looks at them. "So what do you think Jess." T.J. Says as he looks at her. " I say Ranger form, Ready." Jessica says as she took out her Morpher. " Ready, the others says as they pull out their Morphers as well "Magical Source Mystic Force." They said as they activate their morphers "Galwik Mysto Ranger!" The Morpher says as the teens transformed into their ranger form. As the rangers Go and fight Him as Koragg fight Green Ranger (John) as he hit Him in the shoulder as he de morph as the other rangers came for his aid. "Leave John alone Koragg." Red Ranger (Jessica) says as she looks at Him. "It will be done Green Ranger you will fight me by dawn at the beach you have my word." Koragg says as he Disappears. At the Univercity Charisse went to see if John was okay after the fight with Koragg John tell her he's okay and as the bell rings it was time for school to end. "I have to go I have to see if my mom and dad are all right and will you guys one by my house for homwork." Jessica says as she get on her bike and ride back to her house. As Jessica arrived at her house she went to find her parents but instead found the place trash as she took off her helmet and run in. "Mom, Dad where are you Jamie." Jessica says as she call out for her parents and big sister. As she found Jamie tied up and Jamie yelled her that Koragg have taken Madison and Nick with him as the Green Rangers award as she went to find her John and tell him about it. As John was at the beach Koragg told him if he wins he'll get the original Red and Blue ranger that shock Hohn that he has Jessica's Patents Cast & Characters Mystic Force Rangers Allies *Mystic Mother-Mentor *Lilly-Friends of the Mystic Rangers both the veteran and the new Team and the daughter of Necroida. *The Five Mystic Warriors *Jenji the Magical Cat *The Veteran Mystic Rangers Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546